


The Dead Zone 3 - Family

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-11
Updated: 2002-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Spoilers: "Absolute Power", "Maternal Instinct", "Forever in a Day"Series: The Dead ZoneSummary: While resting on a friendly planet, Sha’re comes face to facewith her past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Dead Zone 3 - Family

 

<!--  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

##  The Dead Zone 3 - Family

##### Written by L. E. McMurray   
Comments? Write to us at [louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk](mailto:louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk)

 

  * SPOILERS:  Forever In A Day/Maternal Instinct/Absolute Power
  * SERIES: Third in The Dead Zone Series 
  * SUMMARY: While resting on a friendly planet Sha're comes face to face with her past.
  * PG [A] 



* * *

Sha’re drew her long dark hair back out of her face and tucked it into the hood of her cloak to stop the wind blowing it into her face. She sat on the riverbank listening to the water running and watching the ducks. As the wind blew harder she drew her cloak tighter around herself. She liked this planet; it was peaceful and friendly reminding her slightly of her home Abydos.

They had arrived here almost two weeks ago and were welcomed by the people of the village. Charlie and Martouf managed to persuade her that they should stay here for a while.

“We should keep going,” she had argued with them.

“Sha’re, you are exhausted,” Martouf said, “So is Charlie and so am I. We need to take some time to relax.”

“But I want to go home,” she whispered.

“So do I,” Charlie said, “But unless we meet an SG team or the Tok’ra that isn’t going to happen. We all need some time to rest.”

Reluctantly she had agreed. 

Charlie and Martouf had both went to explore and spend some time on their own. They had spent so much time together over the past few months that they all needed to be alone. Sha’re was staying with a family whose daughters were close to her own age.

“Sha’re,” Angelina called, “Dinner is ready. Are you coming?”

Sha’re looked up from her thoughts, “Of course.”

“Your friend Martouf was talking to Tel earlier today,” Angelina told her as they walked back to the village, “He sent a message to tell you he shall arrive back tomorrow at some time.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, “Has there been any news from Charlie?”

Angelina shook her head making Sha’re sigh slightly in annoyance. As much as she liked it here it had been almost two weeks and she did want to start moving again.

Waiting for them was Pearl and Egan, mother and father of Angelina and her younger sister Dian. After they had eaten Sha’re excused herself and headed for the solitude of her room. The family always respected her need to be on her own and never intruded unless something important happened.

Sha’re lay staring at the ceiling trying not to think but as usual Daniel crept into her mind. She kept wondering where he was, if he was safe, if he had found someone new. Torturing herself with that thought she finally drifted off to sleep but after a while Angelina came to her door.

“Sha’re,” she called, “The Circle Of Light just opened.”

Sha’re was awake instantly, a bubble of hope formed in her stomach, could it be an Earth team? She quickly dismissed the idea knowing it was far more likely to be the Goa’uld and danger.

“Who has come through?” she asked when she opened the door to Angelina.

“A wind was all that ventured from the circle before the light disappeared.”

“A wind?”

Sha’re knew of no Goa’uld device that could do that and was certain the Tauri had no technology like that either.

“It is possible whomever opened the Stargate was unable to come through,” she sighed, “I do not believe it would be an enemy, the Goa’uld are not very discreet. Keep a guard on it.”

Angelina nodded and left her alone to try and sleep again.

Sha’re walked along the edge of the river the next morning her mind drifting back to what Angelina had said. A gust of wind through the Stargate?

It puzzled her.

If the Goa’uld were the ones who had opened the Stargate then they would have sent Jaffa through. It was standard practice.

Annoyed at this sudden problem without help from Martouf she headed back to the village. He was their expert and he was away wandering. As she came closer to the village she could see a crowd gathered. In the centre stood a young boy, Sha’re guessed he was no older than ten or eleven.

“Who are you?” Egan demanded of the child.

The boy looked at him, “I am Shifu. I come to learn.”

“Where did you come from?” Evan asked.

“I came through what you call the Circle Of Light.”

Angelina gently nudged Sha’re forward.

“They wish to know if you are Goa’uld,” Sha’re said walking forward.

Shifu’s reaction was not what she expected.

His eyes widened in amazement, “Mother?”

“What?” Sha’re whispered aware of a surprised murmuring behind her, “You must be mistaken.”

“You are Sha’re,” Shifu said, “Daughter of Kasuf, wife of Daniel and mother of Harcesis. I am Harcesis.”

Sha’re stared at him before her eyes filled with tears and she turned away. She ran into the house and headed to her room. This couldn’t be real, it couldn’t be. Her child, her son was here and almost a teenager. The years that had passed were greater than she had imagined.

Martouf had told her it had been less than a year between her death and his. He had obviously been mistaken. 

Wrapping her arms around herself she felt her tears flow down her cheeks. Her son was here. Suddenly she had an overwhelming urge to see the boy again. She had just ran away from the child, abandoned him like she had before. Quickly she wiped her eyes. Opening the door to leave she saw the boy standing there.

“I upset you,” he said.

“No,” she cried softly, kneeling down so she was looking into his eyes, “I just never expected this. The only time I saw you, you were a baby.”

Very nervously she reached out to hold her son.

                        *********************************************

They sat together on the bed. Sha’re managed to pull herself together enough to ask some questions.

“How did you come here without anyone seeing you?” she asked.

Shifu tilted his head, “Oma taught me.”

Sha’re frowned, “Oma?”

“Oma teaches life,” Shifu told her, “She kept me safe from those who wished to harm me. She also taught me to forget.”

“Forget what?”

“All the knowledge from the Goa’uld.”

Sha’re nodded in approval, “That is a good thing.”

Shifu frowned slightly, “Daniel did not think so at first.”

Sha’re looked at him sharply, “You know Dan’iel?”

Shifu looked at her in wonder as he saw tears glistening in her eyes, “I have upset you again,” he gently wiped the tears from her cheek.

“No,” she smiled, “I just…tell me of your time with my husband.”

Shifu smiled at her and told of how Daniel had given him to Oma for safety.

“It was hard for him,” Shifu told her, “He told me this when I saw him a few months ago.”

“A few months ago?” relief filled her knowing that Daniel was still alive, “How long has it been since my death?”

“From what I was told about a year and a half.”

“But you…”

“My Goa’uld father placed machines within me to accelerate my growth.”

Sha’re frowned, she should have known Apophis would do something like that. Looking at her son she very gently touched his shoulder before pulling him into her arms. 

The boy wrapped his arms around her, “I love you mother.”

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly, “I love you too my son,” she whispered, “My Shifu.”

They walked along the river where she liked to sit each day.

“My home planet is a desert,” she told him, “This is very different from where I grew up.”

“I have seen Abydos,” he reminded her, he stopped walking, “Would you like to see?”

“To see what?”

“My meeting with Daniel.”  
Sha’re’s eyes widened, “You can do that?”

Shifu nodded and sat down. Sha’re sat next to him bemused. Shifu gently reached out and touched her forehead. All Sha’re saw was a light before she fainted.

                        *********************************************

_ The familiar desert of Abydos lay before her. Suddenly five figures appeared. She couldn’t see them properly; she heard a voice calling her husband’s name. In front of her stood Daniel, his friends and her father. _

_ “I’m Daniel,” he yelled in reply suddenly becoming clearer to see, “Who’s calling?” _

_ She felt a laugh rise in her throat at his strange answer then watched as Shifu introduced himself to her husband. _

_ Daniel stared at him in confusion, then wonder. Yet there was no anger or disgust in Daniel’s face. Sha’re kept watching as Shifu was taken back to Earth. _

_ “What was my mother like?” Shifu asked as he and Daniel sat together. _

_ Sha’re was not sure she wanted to hear this but now she was committed. _

_ “Sha’re was,” he stopped and sighed slightly, “She was very beautiful,” Daniel smiled showing Shifu the picture he held in his hand, “She was brave, sweet and smart. In fact Sha’re was the most incredible person I have ever met.” _

_ “You loved her.” _

_ Daniel’s smile became tinged with sadness, “I loved Sha’re greatly and I still do. She gave me so much. A home, a family, her love,” he stopped for a few seconds before smiling at Shifu, “She gave me you too. She asked me to keep you safe, she loved you.” _

_ Sha’re felt tears fill her eyes and kept watching as the images wavered and changed. _

_ “She would be very proud of you,” Daniel told her son love for the child in his eyes. _

_ Shifu looked at him, “Of you also.” _

_ Daniel’s affectionate smile for the child was the last thing Sha’re saw of the scene _ .

                        *********************************************

Opening her eyes the first thing Sha’re saw was Shifu watching her looking concerned.

“Mother?”

“I am well,” she sat up and hugged her son tightly, “Thank you.”

Shots sounded through the air drawing their attention.

“Jaffa,” Sha’re snapped grabbing Shifu’s hand to get him to safety. They were stopped by a Jaffa wearing the mark of Apophis who forced them to where the village had been assembled.

Sha’re pulled her hood over her face before wrapping her cloak around Shifu to protect him.

The leader marched along the frightened people looking for those who would become hosts. Sha’re knew him, he had been a part of Apophis’s personal guards when Ammonet resided within her. Perd’al was his name.

Sha’re felt fear fill her as she tightened her grip on Shifu; if Perd’al recognised her then it would mean she may be taken again. Her son may become the new host for Apophis and all she had struggled to prevent may come forth. Sha’re refused to let this happen.

Perd’al saw the woman trying to hide and grabbed her. He pushed the hood back and felt triumph as he saw her. The host of Ammonet stood before him. He would be elevated if he delivered her to his God. As he pulled her forward he then saw the boy she was protecting. It could only be the Harcesis Child.

Visions of glory and becoming First Prime assaulted him. His God would reward him handsomely for sure.

“Take the woman and child,” he ordered.

“No,” Sha’re fought, “Leave him.”

Sha’re struggled trying to get to her son, as she pushed away the guard holding her he aimed his staff weapon at her.

“NO!!!” a cry came as it fired.

She saw the blast come towards her but suddenly Shifu was in front of her. The blast struck him throwing him back against her.

“Shifu,” she cried cradling her son.

“Mother,” he whispered reaching to touch her cheek.

The calm blue sky above suddenly started to cloud over. Angry black clouds rumbled as lightening started to dance but Sha’re only saw the face of her son. Shifu’s gaze moved past his mother’s face to the sky, “Oma.”

“What?”

He looked into her eyes and gave her a weak smile. The Jaffa were all suddenly struck by lightening. Sha’re glanced at them as they fell but couldn’t feel any remorse as she held her dying child.

“I must go now,” he told her.

Sha’re became aware of another presence beside them. Looking over she saw a being of light with a face of beauty.

“You are Oma,” she said gently.

The being nodded.

“Thank you for caring for my son. For protecting him,” she whispered, “Can you save him now?”

Once more the being nodded.

Sha’re became aware of Shifu becoming lighter to hold and as she looked down on him she gasped. He had become like his Guardian.

“I shall see you again?” she asked feeling tears fill her eyes.

A smile touched the boy’s lips, “Yes Mother.”

Gently she was enfolded into his light as Oma opened the Stargate. Shifu released her and joined his Guardian before they disappeared.

Martouf had seen the commotion as he’d arrived back in the village. Seeing the dead Jaffa worry filled him then he saw Sha’re and the two beings of light. He reached her as the Stargate closed.

“Sha’re,” he asked, “What happened?”

She turned to him and he saw the tears and sadness in her eyes. It was Lantesh who reached out to comfort her.

“Come,” Lantesh gently guided her away from the crowd and back to the house.

Sitting down Sha’re sighed, “Lantesh, I want to go home,” she cried.

“Who was that?” he asked as gently as possible.

“He was my son. My baby.”

Martouf took control again, “Sha’re, as soon as Charlie returns we’ll start to move again.”

“Thank you,” she whispered before she retreated to her room to be alone.

They watched her worriedly and hoped Charlie would return soon.

Lying on her bed Sha’re thought of the short time she had had with her son before she thought of the memory he had given her of her husband. Daniel’s words of how much he loved her filled her with hope that the day she found her way home he’d still be waiting for her.

“Thank you Shifu,” she whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

**The End**

  


* * *

 

> Hope you liked this. I couldn't do the speaking in riddles thing that Shifu did in the episode also I thought it was better this way. The next one is going to be slightly different, thanks to Stonedtoad for beating and all feedback is welcome.
> 
>  

* * *

>   
> © August, 2002. The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
